FIRE
by Ellzie
Summary: All Human Bella, Rose, and Alice live together. Their appartment catches on fire and they meet three firemen, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. This is my first fanfic, and I'm not to good at summarys. Please R/R : E/B, J/A, R/E Disclaimer:I own Nothing!
1. Chapter 1

_ I wonder what would have happened if I actually went on that date with Mike tonight_. I thought to myself as my feet slipped under the warm quilt on my bed. My head soon followed suit and crashed onto the pillow. I could already hear the sounds of snoring in the next room. Alice and Rose were, of course, asleep. They crash every time they lie on something comfy. Last week all of us wanted new mattresses, so we'd gone to Sealy. After about an hour, I saw them crashing on a mattress in the back. They really didn't care what time we got out of there.

All I could think about was the next day. I told Mike that I couldn't tonight, that I'd had some bonding to do with Rose and Alice. He'd sounded really disappointed, so I'd promised that I'd go tomorrow. That was a major mistake. In the small amount of time that had accumulated from when I last saw Mike and now, he must have called me at least fifty times. Mike has pretty much stalking me since I met him in the mall about a week ago.

_ I was shopping with Alice and Rose, they left to go to a store that i had absolutely no interest in. i was heading towards the bookstore and I tripped over air again. The next thing I knew I was looking at these massive feet. My head snapped up and I found myself looking into the blue eyes of a man. He was handsome, in a boyish kind of way, not really my type. A weird look came across his face as he peered down at me. _

_ "Excuse me, but do you need a hand?" the man asked politely._

_ "Sure, why not." I answered, rather annoyed that he had to ask. Definitely not my type, I thought to myself. Next thing I registered a sweaty hand gripped mine and I was being pulled up rather forcefully. I thought he was just trying to show off his strength. It only made me snort quietly to myself and think of what an ass he was turning out to be in the short time that I'd known him. My cell phone was still on the ground, so he bent down and scooped it up into his hands.__The man opened it and scanned the screen._

_ "So Bella, my name is Mike," He introduced himself impassively, not so much as glancing up from the phone as he began pressing his clammy fingers against my keypad. "I'm just gonna add my number so that you can call to set up our first date." His voice was filled with a little too much authority for my liking. He stretched his arm out to hand it back. My hesitation must have taken on a different meaning to him for the next thing he said threw me off quite a bit._

_ "Of course you can call anytime you like," Mike offered in a voice I'm sure he considered sexy. To me it sounded like he was trying a little too hard. In truth, he had looked and sounded constipated._

_ "OK...sure...I'll, um, try that." I had said timidly. Upon hearing this, Mike looked like he had won the lottery. __  
_

He had been calling nonstop since then; I had pretty much used every lie in the book to get out of a date with him. Now, with my last excuse gone, I had no choice but to go. That was the last thought I recalled going through my head as I drifted to sleep.

I was awoken by a loud, shrill beeping. Instinctively, my hands shot up to cover my ears as I tried to block the piercing sound out. Just taking my hands off of my ears for a few seconds, I hoisted myself off of my bed. Again, my hands went straight to my ears as I walked to the door leading from my bedroom to the main part of my sisters and my apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound was now giving me a headache. It was getting louder and louder as rounded the bend to the kitchen. The next thing I saw frightened me the most. Alice's apron was on fire and Rose was trying to put it out. That would have been funny, had it not been actually happening in front of my eyes. My feet carried to me to them, and I tried to help. My trying was all in vain. The apron landed on the ground, and the floor caught on fire, making it extremely hot in the room.

Alice shrieked at the top of her lungs as the disaster made its way towards her again. In the distance I could hear a fire truck coming. Not even thinking, I stepped between Alice and the smoldering heat.

I had always done that for some reason. I always wanted to protect her from any threat that came her way. She was just so small and vulnerable in my eyes. Alice was roughly 5", with spiky black hair that defined her petite face and body features perfectly. She was always the best dressed out of the three of us because of her shopping addiction.

I cried out in pain as blistering heat enveloped my feet.

"Bella! What happened!?" Rose's earsplitting wail broke my from my trance and I jumped backwards. I went to Alice making sure she was OK before I worried about myself again.

"My shoes are on fire!" I roared back.

Now the boiling pain seemed to be encasing my legs. Numbness seeped into my lower body as the burning continued. All I was worried about though was getting Rose and Alice out of the building unscathed. My whirling thoughts slowed as I began to search for an escape route. My probing ceased as I heard banging on the opposite side of the door.

After glancing at the door, the banging ceased instantly. _Dang!_ I thought, _maybe I'm just imagining things. _I continue roaming the surroundings with my eyes. The door crashed down, casting sunlight into the room that was filled with smoke. Dark figures entered swiftly.

My findings were cut short by the throbbing menace in my legs. My body gave a quick spasm and fell to floor.

"Bella, get up right now, or your gonna get eaten by the fire!" Alice squealed out from the other side of the room.

I tried to get up, but my legs wouldn't allow me to. I was enclosed in a harsh combustion of flames. One more minute and I wouldn't be able to take it anymore. Then, just as I was about to go unconscious, icy liquid covered my legs, and the fire was gone. Leaving me with a piercing sting to travel up my legs.

Strong arms shocked me as the wrapped themselves around my small figure. The contact of the arms on my burnt flesh ached. I wriggled in pain

"Shhhh. It'll be OK. The fire is gone now, and your gonna heal. Don't worry." A velvety smooth voice assured me.

Although that wasn't what I was worried about, it calmed me some. No, I was worried about Rose and Alice.

Air started to flow around me, the choking burn in my throat was gone, and I heard people cheering in the background. I then smelt the foulest smell, salt and iron mixed together. _**Blood. **_ The last thing I saw before fainting was every one of my neighbor's worried faces as they took in the sight of my legs. One old woman looked at me with such pity that I had to divert my eyes. A blood curdling scream echoed in my ears an endless amount of times, until I realized it was me. Black fogged my vision.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's all **__**Stephanie Meyer's**___

__When I gained consciousness again, I looked up and I searched and searched the crowd before I finally found them.

"Alice! Rose!" My voice cried out over the parking lot.

I swung my legs over something, and began to get up. As soon as my legs moved, I felt a gut wrenching pain overcome me from below my waist area. My body landed with a plop on the ground. An earth shattering cry escaped my lips when I felt the concrete enter my burnt flesh. Suddenly two pairs of strong arms surrounded me and my body was being hoisted off of the ground. For some reason whoever it is that had me in their arms wouldn't put me back on the cot again.

"Let go of me." I pleaded again and again.

After a few minutes of saying that, I felt the air going out from under me, and I was being set on the cot again, only to hit something soft with my legs. My screams echoed throughout the parking lot again.

"It hurts!" I wailed to the set of arms that had held me before. "Please pick me up again. Please!" I begged the person until the arms scooped me up again.

"Thank you." I sighed in relief. Then I curled my wounded body into the person's chest, and tucked my head into the person's shoulder.

"Your welcome." A velvet voice replied soothingly.

The person chuckled when I put my arms around them and squeezed till I fell asleep.

A few minutes later, I felt something probe my legs, setting off a wave of agony. The arms were still supporting my body, but I felt as though my legs were back in the fire again. The next thing I knew, there was more poking at my legs. Probably it was just the nerves in my legs that made it feel like knives were attacking them. But it still hurt like hell. Someone began rubbing soothing circles into my back as I winced, and tried not to burst from the torture of feelings in my lower body.

"Why does thins hurt so much!?" I sobbed into the guy's shoulder.

"It will all be over soon." He assured me. I heard the nearly undetectable doubt trickle into his voice when he said that. I merely ignored it.

My eyes, wanting to get away from the sight of my legs, went to the person's face. He was inhumanely gorgeous. His green eyes were like sparkling emerald orbs looking into my soul. His face was perfectly structured with disheveled, but perfect all the same, bronze hair. His jaw line was square with perfectly kissable lips. I felt my jaw go slack and eyes widen as I took in his perfection. A beautiful crooked smile lit up his face as he took in my surprised and awed expression. In embarrassment, my eyes dropped, and I felt the inexplicable burn of heat rush to my cheeks, instantly giving me away. _Darn my easily read face! _I cursed myself in my head.

_**A/N- sorry for the short chapter, I had a long day and I just want to go to bed. I promise I will post a longer one tomorrow, or Saturday! **__****___


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing; it's all Stephanie Meyer's. **_

**_Check out my newest story, Camp Twilight!!!!!!!!_**

Something sharp poked into my exposed flesh, and I yelped in shock and pain. His expression softened as he heard me curse silently under my breath. I looked quizzically at my legs, then at my destroyed house.

"How did this happen? Where's Alice? Where's Rose? What happened to my house? Are my clothes Ok?" The questions flew out of my mouth as I looked around.

"Hopefully my clothes are OK. Otherwise Alice will want to go shopping and play Barbie-Bella." I added in disgust.

The beautiful man's body convulsed in laughter. My head snapped up in his direction, and I glared as best as I could at his faultless face. He got the picture and stopped laughing, but not before I got annoyed.

"Sorry." He mumbled apologetically. His mouth turned into one of the cutest pouts I'd ever seen. It could probably even beat Alice's. My breath caught in my throat, which didn't go unnoticed my Mr. Beautiful.

"I'm Edward." He informed me as he tried to set me down again. My arms automatically tightened, and I looked pleadingly at him. Hoping that he would get the picture and keep me in his arms, and step away from the cot.

His sigh of defeat made me giggle and release my death grip around his neck.

"So what your name? I already told you mine, so it's only fair that you tell me yours." Edward looked hopefully at me as he spoke.

My hesitation made him step over to the cot and start to lower me down. All the while looking at my face for a sign of surrender.

"Bella! My name's Bella!" I rushed out when I noticed what he was doing. A smile spread across his face when he caught my name.

"beautiful." He muttered under his breath. So low that I doubted I was meant to hear it.

"Excuse me?" my voice squeaked. Edward looked down at me. His facial expression twisting into a mask of confusion.

"You said beautiful under your breath." I told him, hoping to clear up any of the present confusion left.

His cheeks turned a delicate shade of pink and started to turn his face away from me. I didn't want him to look away, the color complimented his pale skin impeccably. Instead of answering me, he changed the subject.

"Do your legs still hurt?" Edward's head tilted to the side, and his attractive crooked grin enchanted his face.

I was about to say there was, but when I focused on y lower half there was actually no pain at all. My head shook and I instantly blushed for no reason at all.

"Good! Cause they gave you a major dosage of pain killer medicine." Edward enlightened me, the grin widening.

I felt my face heating up even more, if that was even possible.

"I think I could handle the pain though. If you check my hospital records you'd know that I practically live in the emergency room." I told him mater-of-factly.

I took another look at my burns, instantly regretting that decision. My legs were covered in second degree burns. The blistering had popped and there was ooze and blood coming out of them. It was really nauseating to look at. There was blood everywhere, it was a miracle that none had gotten on Edward's shirt. _Oh crap! Blood!!! _My head was reeling at the sight of it.

I brought my hands up to my face to cover my nose and eyes.

"What's the matter?" Edward asked me frantically. My head turned in his direction and I looked between my fingers to meet his worried green eyes.

"Blood!" I croaked out, and then covered right back up. Laughter shook his body as he took in my words.

I glared at him from behind my hands. My lips fell into a hard line and I turned my face away.

"Ahh, I'm sorry. Don't get mad!" Edward pleaded softly with me. The flustered tone in his voice made me laugh.

"Do mind if I ask you why you don't like blood?" Edward asked me amusement trickling back into him voice.

"It smells horrendous, and it makes me nauseas." I answered after a few minutes of deliberation.

"Oh." Edward's voice sounded on the verge of laughter again.

"Can you put me down if you're just going to laugh at me?" I glowered at him. His face intently lost all traces of glee and his eyes turned pleading again.

"But it's gonna hurt you." He whined while looking at me in the eyes. Trying to get me to change my mind.

"Well I don't like to be laughed at." I retorted, my voice utterly serious.

Edward's eyes were hypnotizing me, and I was finding it nearly impossible to stay mad at him Edward saw my glare becoming less prominent, and a grin was appearing on his face once again. He saw the defeat in my eyes before my face could betray my resolve.

"Fine. Don't put me down. But please, could you not laugh at me. I find it offensive." I pleaded with him. His eyes burned into mine as he nodded his head.

"OK, I won't laugh" Edward promised sincerely. Then a mischievous smile enlightened his handsome face. "But only if you don't give me something to laugh at." He told me his smile widening until I thought that his face would crack. I saw a row of gleaming white teeth come out from behind his lips as he looked at me with the smile still playing across his face.

My glare softened up a bit, but didn't entirely go away. It was really hard to stay mad at him. He'd just mitigate my anger by giving me a mind-blowing smile, and then make me laugh with his comments. My arms crossed in front of me and I looked away from him.

_Curse those devilishly handsome looks! _

_**Please review people. It boosts my confidence and it helps me write fast and longer chapters! **_

_**Like it?**_

_**Hate it?**_

_**Love it?**_

_**Repulsed by it? **_

_**All you need to do is click the review button and write a few words. Common it's not that hard to do. Hopefully I'll post another chapter Monday. **__****_


End file.
